rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolf Pack Rankings
Here are the Ranks you should find in a Werewolf Pack. Alpha The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with the going ons within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The Alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Alpha decides on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishments of werewolves (meaning kicks). Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The Alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the Betas and Hunters. The Alpha provides an emotional center for the family and focus for friendly feeling in the pack. One of the most important social functions of the Alpha is to help maintain an even temper and bond of the family. During pack meetings, most issues will be discussed with the pack as a whole. The final decision will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. Beta The Beta werewolf is the second ranking individual within the dominance hierarchy. They show commitment and loyalty to the pack, also acting as a discipliner to reinforce the Alpha's decisions. The Betas stand in as Alpha when the Alphas are not present. They answer to no one but their Alphas, but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every werewolf. They also assist the Alphas with any conflicts within the pack and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the clearing. They have the right to kick and ban a werewolf from the clearing, after fair warning of wrong actions, such as fighting. They hold Sop Access along with the Alpha. Betas may also call hunts, deciding when and where to hunt, along with the Hunters. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. There may only be a male and female Beta. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. Delta The Delta werewolf is a werewolf in training for Beta position. They are third in rank to Alpha and Beta. Delta's do not hold the authority to call medium or large Hunts. That is a privilege to only ranked Alphas, Betas, and Hunters. Deltas usually become the next Beta after training is complete but one can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. When this is the case, if ever the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, changes rank, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. There may only be a male and female Delta. Sentinel Sentinels are to ensure that the pack is safe by patrolling the territory and watching the movements of the surroundings. They are to make sure that no intruders enter the clearing. In doing so, it is a Sentinel's responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Being in that position, it is the Sentinel's job to make sure each new visitor that comes into the clearing has good intentions as well. When the Sentinel is not present within the clearing or if there is none, the greeting responsibilities go to all Adult Pack members. Sentinels also make sure that the Pack Members keep themselves out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), warning them of the rules. After the warning, the Sentinel reserves the right to kick a continually aggressive or provoking werewolf out of the channel and set a temporary ban. If this does happen they are to report to their Alpha and/or Beta and tell them what happened. (along with a log file). Elder An Elder is a werewolf with great experience and knowledge of werewolf packs. In the past they may have held such high ranks as Alpha and/or Beta. They are sometimes older members who have decided to make the pack their final resting place. An Elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being advisor to both Alphas and Betas. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults and cubs included, and also to visitors, showing them the Way of the Pack. They express maturity in their thoughts and actions during serious discussion or conflicts and help out where ever they can, supporting the pack through and through. The Elder lingers in the background when it comes to Pack affairs; they voice their opinions and concerns when they feel it is necessary with the utmost respect to their leaders. Hunters The Hunters are those werewolves who are exceptionally skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. The Hunters make sure that the Pack has a full abundance of food. After large hunts, the lead Hunter will memo with an update of the food available . Hunters lead the hunts along with the Alpha and/or Beta, directing the members on when it is their turn to charge at the prey. Two titles of the ranked Sweet Mystic Hunter are the Ambusher and Tracker. These titles are given to those ranked Hunters that are exceptionally skilled with certain hunting techniques. Scouts Scouts are responsible for warning the Pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing, if any. Scouts are mainly werewolves known by neighboring packs and visit around often. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. They are to report any important changes to the Alpha and Beta. These include: if a new Pack is formed; Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha or Alphas and if the Pack is peaceful. Another change includes the banishment of a certain werewolf; Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. This job is important for other packs to stay in alliance and in understanding with another and to ensure the safety. Caretakers A wolf that shows interest and skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the Pack. The Caretaker of the Pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly not putting to much stress on their wounds. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. If they feel a werewolf is not strong or rested enough to hunt, they are to inform the Alpha, Beta, or Hunter. Caretaking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. A Caretaker has to be stern to the wounded. Many werewolves will insist they are fine. A good caretaker needs to know what injuries are serious and what injuries can heal on their own. They need to make sure a wounded werewolf, does not over exert themselves. They need to be firm in having the wolf rest. Omegas and Pups The Omega of the pack is lowest ranking werewolf. The Omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to packlife and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a Re-Evaluated wereWolf (one who left the Pack once and was accepted back into the Pack after a period of re-evaluation). They are usually given the responsibilities of 'puppy-sitter', watching over the cubs during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. With the Omega always watching over the pups, they sometimes teach the Way of the Pack and the hierarchy. They explain to the pups what is right and wrong, or safe and dangerous. Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members. Category:Werewolves Category:Guides